


Starend

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Stardust - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Communauté : obscur échange, Continuation, Crossover, Discussion, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Personification of Death, Stars, calm, death is no to fear
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même les étoiles meurent un jour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rapunzelita](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rapunzelita).



> Ecrit en 2007 pour la communauté LJ obscur-echange pour un prompt qui demandait le crossover avec "quelque chose sur la mort d'Yvaine - après tout, les étoiles meurent aussi, meme si elles mettent extremement longtemps... Ca n'a pas besoin d'être franchement angst, ca peut être juste doux-amer, comme la fin du livre.  
> Si c'est une fic, toute référence a des poèmes (fictifs ou réels) sur les étoiles sera bienvenue. "
> 
> En plus des citations qui encadrent l'histoire, il y a aussi cinq au six références littéraires aux astres ou à l'espace disséminées dans le texte.

" _Que les cieux soient tendus de noir !_  
 _Que le jour fasse place à la nuit !_  
 _Comètes, qui amenez le changement des temps et des empires,_  
 _Secouez dans le firmament vos tresses cristallines... "_  
 **W. Shakespeare**

  
  
  
Vides sont les cieux, l’espace est effrayant de transparence.  
  
Elle repose dans la clarté obscure qu’elle émet, les bras repliés sous sa tête, le regard perdu dans l’immortel ennui du calme sidéral. Ses cheveux de perle coulent dans son dos, étincelant d’une lueur rentrée, condensée et pourtant infiniment brillante.   
  
Les autres étoiles ses soeurs la disent belle entre toutes… Lui ne sait pas, il ne peut juger, mais il se souvient encore de son regard au tout début, de sa lumière déjà étincelante et pourtant sans commune mesure avec ce qu’elle est à présent.   
  
« BONSOIR. »  
  
Elle se tourne vers lui, et elle n’a pas vraiment l’air surprise. Elle sourit.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si bonsoir est le terme le plus approprié. C’est la nuit éternelle ici. »  
  
Zut, encore raté. Et dire qu’il pensait pourtant commencer à le maîtriser.  
  
« HA. NAVRE. J’ESSAIE DE ME METTRE DANS L’AMBIANCE ET C’EST UNE EXPRESSION TYPIQUEMENT HUMAINE… COMME VOUS L’AVEZ ETE UN TEMPS, JE ME SUIS DIT… »  
  
L’étoile descendue sur terre… Il n’y a pas prêté un œil très attentif, mais il est plus ou moins conscient qu’il y a eu moult débats à l’époque, concernant la légitimité ou non de laisser à un humain la possibilité d’obtenir l’immortalité d’une étoile… Finalement les Hautes et Très Basses Instances s’étaient mises d’accord, et on avait laissé les choses suivre leur cours… Il se souvient avoir récupéré les Frères une fois ceux-ci libérés – les livraisons en pack comme celle-ci sont rares, même avec une perspective millénaire -, puis plus tard le garçon, Tristan.   
  
« Ce n’est pas grave. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l’avais entendue, ce n’est pas désagréable. » Elle sourit de nouveau et frotte machinalement son pouce et son index, provoquant une nuée de poussière stellaire irisée qui va se perdre dans le vide. « Je suppose que ce n’est pas une visite de courtoisie ? »  
  
Il s’en sentirait presque gêné.  
  
« NON.   
  
\- Ha, je m’en doutais. Cela fait des siècles que je sens ma lumière se condenser… »  
  
Il jette un coup d’œil au sablier argenté finement gravé qui repose dans sa main osseuse (il a renoncé à prendre la forme d’un quasar, les personnifications stellomorphiques ne facilitent pas la conversation).  
  
« IL RESTE ENCORE DU TEMPS, » offre-t-il maladroitement. Les humains veulent toujours plus de temps. Les étoiles sont différentes, bien entendu, toute en grâce lumineuse et sereine quand vient le moment de s’éteindre, mais d’un autre côté aucune étoile n’était auparavant descendue puis remontée ensuite…  
  
« Merci, c’est gentil. Mais vous savez, pour une étoile le temps est une donnée plutôt abstraite…   
  
\- MAIS PAS POUR LES HUMAINS. »  
  
Elle acquiesce.  
  
« Non, pas pour les humains. Pour eux, c’est l’aune à laquelle se mesurent les chandelles de leurs vies. » Elle fixe de nouveau le vide, produisant un nouveau nuage moiré de diamants stellaires tandis qu’elle frotte ses doigts entre eux, puis le regarde une nouvelle fois, pensive.  
  
« C’est étrange vous savez, les secondes en bas m’ont paru infiniment plus longues que tous les éons de solitude que j’ai pu passer ici à briller. »  
  
\- VRAIMENT ?   
  
\- Oui… Ça n’a été qu’un temps, un battement de cœur au regard de mon existence, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être toute ma vie. Le scintillement qui a suivi depuis… depuis la mort de Tristan n’est rien, vraiment. Une formalité, à peine, une habitude dont la lumière est alimentée par le feu dégagé lors de ces secondes de vie qui ont été des siècles dans mon coeur… »  
  
Il ne sait que répondre, aussi ne dit-il rien.   
  
« Et puis l’avantage d’être une étoile, c’est que même une fois que je serais morte, je continuerai à briller, et les humains me verront toujours, le temps que ma lumière leur arrive.   
  
\- C’EST LE PRIVILEGE DES ETOILES.   
  
\- Les créatures les plus proches de l’immortalité, et qui en échange ne vivent pas et ne font que briller.   
  
\- SAUF VOUS. »  
  
Quelque chose d’ancien et triste, et pourtant chaud passe dans le regard d’Yvaine.  
  
« Sauf moi. Et vous, bien entendu, vous vous êtes vraiment immortel.   
  
\- MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS VIVANT.   
  
\- Vous êtes soit l’un, soit l’autre. Et vous ne pouvez pas mourir. Donc, vous êtes vivant», le sermonne-t-elle à demi sérieusement. Sa lumière enfle comme celle d’un phare en pleine tempête, étincelante et pure, faisant un instant reculer l’obscurité sidérale, momentané combat du jour et de la nuit  
  
Il n’a pas besoin de regarder le sablier pour savoir que les derniers grains chatoyants sont en train de glisser dans la partie inférieure du verre.  
  
« IL EST TEMPS.   
  
\- Enfin, » répond-elle tandis que la faux chante, et tranche le vide. « Adieu, donc.   
  
\- ADIEU. »   
  


_« Il y a des volumes qui sont tièdes encore sous les doigts comme une chair recrue d’amour, comme si le sang battait sous la peau fine,_  
 _et aussi chaque nuit, dans le silence des grandes bibliothèques, il y a un livre glorieux dont vacille dans le noir et s’éteint pour toujours la petite lumière, mais sans qu’on le sache encore,_  
 _comme nous parvient après des siècles la nouvelle de l’extinction d’une étoile. »_  
 **Julien Gracq**


End file.
